


mile high club

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Other, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Venom's helping.Russian Translation





	mile high club

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhh monsterfucking good airplanes real bad thats it thats the fic
> 
> not beta'd

The Stark interview was only kind of a big deal.  
  
He was doing fine as he was right now, and sure his apartment was dingy, but it had more than one room, and sure he was eating a record high of junk food, but it was mostly by choice, and sure yes technically, if he did the interview right he could move back to New York and get an actual job that wasn't just interviewing serial killers but maybe that's what he was in the mood for. Maybe he liked doing that. Maybe serial killers were interesting. Dingy was fine. Junk food was fine-  
  
**IS THIS HELPING AT ALL**  
  
“Shut up. Shut the fuck up.”  
  
The man washing his hands next to him startles and walks away quickly, and Eddie splashes water on his face and sighs. Venom's big stupid smile stares back at him in the bathroom mirror.  
  
**YOU'RE USUALLY LESS JITTERY**  
  
“I'm not usually in airports.”  
  
New York and San Francisco are on opposite sides of the country, and unfortunately, he killed Drake before he made that fast travel tunnel bullshit he's been going on about on twitter for years.  
  
**WE KILLED HIM**  
  
“Yeah.” Eddie pats his own shoulder like the world's biggest asshole and leaves the men's room to head to his gate.  
  
Venom thrums under his skin, and the excited feedback from all the new stimuli make him feel a little breathless.  Or maybe that's just the growing panic attack. Could be either. He can feel them restraining themselves from jumping out and staring through their own eyes. But they're being uncharacteristically civil today.  
  
Maybe because Eddie feels like his heart might stop at any second.  
  
Heights were one thing.  
  
Flying? Getting into a fight with gravity in a tiny metal box and potentially losing? He's pretty sure Venom is the only thing physically keep him together at this point.  
  
He sits at his gate and shoves his cheap earbuds in.  
  
**WANT TO GET WASTED? WOULD THAT HELP?**  
  
“I get sick at high altitudes.” He can keep his liquor pretty well. Usually. When he tried to travel around while he was still in New York, of the dumber ideas he had was to get on the plane and order five of those tiny vodka bottles.  
  
He's still banned from the airline.  
  
Some kid screams at their mom about wanting the window seat. Eddie sinks into the cheap vinyl and tries not to think about where he's going to end up sitting.  
  
He doesn't know why his anxiety medication isn't working, considering he took it before he got in his uber and half an hour has definitely passed but whatever. He's fine.  
  
**I'VE FALLEN OUT OF A PLANE BEFORE YOU'LL BE FINE**  
  
“Can you stop talking.”  
  
**I'LL BE SURE TO CATCH YOU**  
  
“Kill me.”  
  
**I WOULD NEVER**  
  
All bravado and genuine hurt. As if he wasn't already having nightmares about falling out of the sky. He doesn't know where the dreams come from, his own panic or Venom's experience but now that he's about to get on a plane he can't think about anything else.  
  
There's a minuscule undercurrent of something that Eddie doesn't understand coming from his co-pilot and just as he's about to ask the PA system crackles to life, and Eddie's group gets called to board.  
  
**TRY AND REMEMBER THOSE NUMBERS YOU SPENT MY TIME MEMORIZING**  
  
He had been staring at plane crash statistics for hours trying to convince himself that it was just another flight and it definitely wasn't a big deal and that next time if Stark wanted an interview he could by Eddie a train ticket instead.  
  
And then Venom reminded him that they fell out of the sky twice.  
  
So.  
  
He death-grips his ticket, and the attendant gives him a small smile before tugging it out of his fingers. He's getting a first class seat, the attendant says. Eddie grimaces at her and heads into the long fake hallway to get on the plane.  
  
The consistent curiosity is the only presence he feels in his head, and even then that's barely present under the slowly building nausea.  
  
He gets to his seat, and a flight attendant brings him a flute of champagne.  
  
It would be cute if his entire body wasn't vibrating. He drags the belt against his weight to tight.  
  
**I DON'T LIKE BEING RESTRAINED LIKE THIS**  
  
“And I don't like dying.”  
  
**I TOLD YOU BEFORE-**  
  
“Listen just-” He twists around in his seat so the person next to him wouldn't see. Or hear most of it. At least.  “I need you to just- I'm going to have a very bad time for the next five hours okay? It's not going to be fun for either of us, but it's going to be a lot less fun for me. So just- behave. Please.”  
  
There's silence for a moment, Eddie doesn't can't believe he's actually stunned Venom into silence. That's never happened before.  
  
**FIVE HOURS?**  
  
Eddie nods slowly.  
  
**HUMAN AVIATION IS A JOKE**  
  
…  
  
He makes it 20 minutes after liftoff before he has to shove himself into the tiny cubical to vomit. The stress got to him. He caved.  
  
The turbulence isn't helping.  
  
He gets his mouth as clean as he can and stares at the mirror. Venom's massive eyes stare back. He doesn't know why his medication didn't kick in, but it's definitely not going to do anything now.  
  
**EDDIE?**  
  
“What?”  
  
**IS THIS WHAT THE WHITE THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP?**  
  
“What white things?” He groans and splashes water on his face. Another bought of turbulence and his hand shoots out to grab the assistance handle.  
  
**WHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT**  
  
“My medica- what did you do?”  
  
The same confusing feedback from earlier washes over him and he almost doubles over from the shaking.  
  
**THEY WERE MAKING US SLOW**  
  
“Venom what did you do?” He hisses, and he's only vaguely aware of the floating face in front of him, trying to brush up against his forehead.  
  
More of him materializes, and he looks like a guilty dog. Guilt? Was that guilt being sent back?  
  
**I uh. Flushed them out of our system.**  
  
He's about to start yelling just the shaking starts again, and he hears the ding to return to his seat.  
  
**They were making us slow Eddie. You didn't like them.**  
  
“No one likes taking medicine you-” He cuts himself off with a sigh. “Just- Fuck. I don't know. It doesn't matter.”  
  
**I'm sorry Eddie.**  
  
“I told you it was medicine.”  
  
**I thought you were trying to sedate me get rid of me kill me hurt- -**  
  
“Then why didn't you tell me?” There's a knock on the door, and Eddie shakes his head.  
  
**The regular pills don't make me slow.**  
  
The knocking gets more frantic, and the shaking finally settles down some.  
  
He's stuck in a feedback loop of guilt from him and from them by the time he sits down. He lifts the partition on his seat and tries to get it as far back as it will go. Another four and a half hours and then it'll be over, and they'll be fine.  
  
**EDDIE**  
  
A thin tendril brushes his cheeks, and Eddie doesn't know how he's supposed to react.  
  
“I wouldn't do that. Why would you think I would do that?” It comes out a whispered mess.  
  
**I panicked.**  
  
He had been so absorbed in the interview, and the plane travel that he didn't even notice and the guilt just keeps twisting back and forth between both of them.  
  
They've only been back together for two weeks. Eddie found them washed up on the beach and when Venom sunk back into him, they were silent for the better part of the day. And then it was back to- well. Not normal, not really. Constant hunger and curiosity and jokes and it was fun. It was fun not being lonely.  
  
It was still new, to both of them. And Eddie didn't mind the questions and the gnawing hunger that never left him that much because Venom was always there.  
  
They send him images of the lab. Of Maria and what they did to her suddenly, and Eddie gets cold and clammy. He doesn't know if its Venom sending their feelings or if it's Eddie's own memories of being there, but he gets it. Sort of. It's hard not to still be a little bit mad.  
  
“If you would have told me you didn't like it I would have swapped them out.”    
  
Venom's tongue licks his cheek and Eddie shivers. The plane hits turbulence again he's left with desperately trying to curl into a ball with not enough room to even bend his legs comfortably.  
  
**LET ME TAKE OUR MIND OFF OF IT**  
  
“There is nothing that can take my mind off of this.”  
  
He feels the usual muted half state when Venom comes over him- but just shallow this time. Under his clothes. The undulation of Venom's plasma feels like home.  
  
**EDDIE LET ME**  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He feels the plasma go rigid in places and it feels like fingers holding on and digging into his softer parts.  
  
**CLOSE OUR EYES**  
  
He does. Venom feeds him memories of their apartment, of solid stable ground, of their bed and their favorite blanket. It helps. Eddie doesn't know why he's so surprised. He's covered in warmth and home, and he thinks maybe this is okay. If he just loses himself in this, maybe he'll be fine.  
  
Something curls around his dick and Eddie's eyes shoot open.  
  
“Wh-”  
  
**I'M HELPING**  
  
“We can't do this on a plane are you fucking kidding me--” Venom gives him a squeeze, and Eddie's toes curl. “V-”  
  
**I'M HELPING**  
  
God, okay. The plane jitters and Eddie feels hands dragging across every inch of skin. That's definitely distracting enough. Okay. Put faith in the horny alien, he got it.  
  
**EDDIE**  
  
“What?”  
  
**CLOSE OUR EYES**  
  
He does, and he's home again, in his bed- their bed. Venom is feeding him fake memories now- of their big form holding him, claws sinking into his thighs and tongue shoved into him.  
  
“Mm-” He feels something nudge against him in real life, and before he can tell them to go slow, something warm and wet is in him. It barely burns, and Venom's sharp teeth scrape against his hips to the rhythm.  
  
“Give me a hand back.” Venom drains off of his left arm, and Eddie clamps it over his mouth to keep the noise as down as possible. Even if the cabin was dark and most people were probably falling asleep there's no reason to tempt fate.  
  
He watches black stream over his hand, like Venom's trying to hold it. Eddie cracks a smile despite himself.  
  
The tongue in him stretches him out, and if they were at home he'd be throwing his head back and whining, but for now, he settles for imagining what Venom gives him. Something wet and warm coils around his dick and Eddie bites his cheek.  
  
**AM I HELPING?**  
  
“Y-Yeah- Yeah-”  
  
He feels warmth in his gut and his body rocks against the seat to the slow rhythm Venom sets for them.  
  
**TELL ME IM HELPING EDDIE**  
  
“You're be-” The tongue hits his prostate just right, and Eddie's eyes fly back open. “Y-you're a delight, babe.”  
  
Venom laughs in his ear and nudges against the same spot over and over like a fucking joy buzzer.  His legs kick out and almost his the seat in front of him before Venom catches them- muscles tightening to a deadlock.  
  
**SOMEONES EXCITED.**  
  
“Shut up-” The grip on his cock tightens even more and Eddie's sure he's going to start seeing stars pretty quickly. “My clothes- V-”  
  
**I'VE GOT YOU EDDIE**  
  
He can do that. He can definitely do that. Venom's tongue writhes in him, filling him out and making sparks shoot up Eddie's spine. He feels so warm-  
  
He grips the hand that's holding his tighter when he finally comes. He doesn't know how muffled the shout it, but he feels boneless and tired when he uncoils. Venom's tongue slides out of him slowly, tantalizingly.    
  
His clothes don't feel sticky, and when he finally musters the willpower to look down, he's not stained either.  
  
**Love you.**  
  
“Love you too.” He says. Venom sinks back under his skin for the most part- just the hand holding his is left, and Eddie brings it to his lips to kiss. “I wouldn't hurt you.”  
  
**YOU'RE BAD AT EXPLAINING THINGS**  
  
“You didn't even ask-” He almost raises his voice but tamps it down, laying on his back.  
  
**ARE YOU TIRED ENOUGH TO SLEEP**  
  
“Wake  me up before we have to sit up.”  
  
He could probably go for round two before the landing.  
  
For his nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> come [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
